1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tracked vehicles and to track tensioning systems.
1. Description of Related Art
Conventional tracked vehicles with conventional, non-active, suspension systems maintain a substantially constant track tension by tensioning means which can be considered as a spring-biassed tensioning wheel, or wheels, stretching the track to a desired tension dependant upon the geometry of the road wheels and track, the position being dependent on the load applied to the tensioning wheel by the track.
It is also known to have a tracked vehicle with an active suspension in which road wheels of the vehicle's wheel assemblies are actively controlled by a microprocessor in response to input signals relating to behaviour of the vehicle. (By "active suspension" is meant a suspension in which the position of a wheel is controlled by an actuator controlled by a microprocessor). The position of the road wheels is a factor determining the tension in the track of the wheel assemblies and the movement of the road wheels under active control to improve vehicle movement is constrained by their dual function as determining the track tension. Thus the known tracked vehicles with active suspension have their track tension determined at least in part by the position of their road wheels.
It is the aim of the present invention to provide an improved suspension system for a tracked vehicle.